The Talent Show
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Phineas and Ferb's school is holding their talent show on Friday the 13th. Candace and her friends have made it in. Unfortunately, due to Dr. D's Badluckinator, because of his plans to curse Perry, the show may not be able to go on.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so ya'll know, I've caught something terrible. Yep. Writers' block. So I'm going to need time to come up with a way to finish my other story, "Phone Baloney". In the mean time, I've been dying to start this new one. Thank you for your patience. **

**Also, if you haven't already, you may want to read my first story to the school series before you read this just in case of any confusion. It's called, "Phineas and Ferb: School Days A new series".**

Chapter 1

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Gosh!"

"We made it in!" Candace shouted with excitement.

Candace and her friends, Stacy and Jenny had auditioned for the school's talent show a few weeks ago and the list had just been posted outside the office, showing that they had made it into the show.

"I am so thrilled! With my voice, your piano," Candace said looking at Stacy. "And your violin," She then looked at Jenny. "We could become famous beyond our wildest dreams!"

"It's just a variety show, Candace. It's not like it can turn us into insta-stars," Stacy said trying to calm her down.

Jenny put in, "Yeah. And my dream isn't to become famous rock stars or anything, it's to just simply get some-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. World peace. We've heard it all before," Candace said rolling her eyes.

Just then, Candace's brothers, Phineas and Ferb came over along with Candace and Stacy's best friend, Vanessa.

"Congratulations, guys. We read the great news! I'm so happy for you," Phineas congratulated.

"And we definitely heard it," Ferb added.

Vanessa said, "I can't wait for the show. I'm sure you guys will be awesome."

Candace said, "Thank you. I still cannot believe you two. You didn't even audition!"

"Well, we told you, Candace. We've tried out for the talent show every year and we've always made it in. So this year, we've decided to give it a rest and just sit back and enjoy the show," Phineas explained.

"Whatever you say. And you, Miss Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. I can't believe that you didn't try out either. We would have been happy to let you sing with us. You're a great singer. I heard you singing along with your iPod the other day. You really are good," Candace said.

Vanessa shrugged and said, "I don't know. Like I said, I enjoy singing, but I'm just a bit shy and uncomfortable singing in front of my peers."

A warning bell rang signaling everyone to start heading off to class. As everyone left, Phineas said to his sister, "Did you know that the talent show is on Friday the Thirteenth this year?"

"Yeah. So? I am absolutely not a superstitious person."

"I know that. I'm not either. I just find that kind of funny."

"Oh please. You're just trying to make me nervous. Really? What could possibly go wrong?" Candace laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the day of the school's talent show, Candace had been doing voice warm-ups all morning. As her and her brothers walked to the bus stop, they spotted the neighbor's cat.

"Hey, Ferb, look! A black cat on Friday the Thirteenth. What do ya know?" Phineas said. The cat turned away from them and headed towards Candace who was walking behind them.

"Better watch out, Candace. There's a black cat coming your way and it's Friday the Thirteenth," Phineas warned in a sarcastic tone.

The cat walked past Candace, brushing up against her leg.

"Since when have you ever been superstitious?" she questioned.

"I'm not. I'm just joking around with you," Phineas shrugged.

Once they had gotten to school Phineas and Ferb met up with their friends in the hallway after they had gotten off the bus while Candace sang right along side them.

"Hey, guys. Whoa, Baljeet! What's with the…"

Baljeet was wearing four-leaf clovers all over his clothes with a fake, gold horseshoe glued to the front of his overalls and pennies, heads up, were on both of his shoes.

"Oh, it's my good luck suit. I want to make sure no bad luck harms me at all. I mean, after the last Friday the Thirteenth, I can't take any chances. I suggest you do it too, my friends. You never know what's going to happen," Baljeet said.

"O-K," Phineas said slowly. "Good luck with that."

Candace had stopped singing and said, "Yeah right. Friday the Thirteenth is just a date. Big deal." Candace began singing again as she walked off.

"Well, if you're not going to be on the safe side, then don't say I didn't warn you," Baljeet said.

Later, after third period, Carl ran up to the sixth grade science room to pick up Perry the Platypus.

Perry pointed to a worksheet a kid had left behind. Carl scanned it over.

"Oh. The kids are going to be observing the platypus today, huh? Well, we had a feeling this was going to happen, so I've always come prepared." Carl dug around in his backpack and pulled out a decoy platypus. He placed it in the cage and carried Perry outside to a secret tunnel underneath a manhole in the road.

Perry slid down a chute and put on his fedora. Once he arrived he sat in the red chair in front of a big monitor. He pressed a button in front of him. Major Monogram's face appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, Agent P. As you know, today is Friday the Thriteenth and well, Doofenshmirtz probably has something terrible planned that you need to get to the bottom of. Good luck."

Perry saluted and headed off.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…

Perry walked through the door of his nemesis' apartment. Oddly, all the lights were out. The only light in the whole place was coming from candles. He saw a small tent in the middle of the room.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz poked his face outside of the tent. Noticing Perry, he said, "Oh hello, there, Perry the Platypus. I was expecting you to come by. Come in here and sit down." Perry suspiciously walked into the tent.

He sat down in a chair at a tiny circular table. Doofenshmirtz sat across from him with a glowing, crystal ball sitting on the table. The scientist was wearing a long dark blue robe with red trim and a purple turban on his head.

"Ah, yes. I predicted you would arrive soon, Perry the Platypus. Now let me tell you my evil plan. Okay… You know how every time you foil my plans I always shout, 'curse you, Perry the Platypus!'. Right? Here. Look into the crystal ball and see the flashback…" Dr. D tried to say this mysteriously while waving his hands in circles over the crystal ball in front of them.

Perry looked at it. There was nothing but some foggy smoke inside of a glass sphere. However, the platypus did have a few flashbacks in his head.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Dr. D said in his head. All those experiences flowed through Perry's mind. Replaying those same five words. Some were said in different ways though.

Once Perry's flashback had ended, he looked back at Doofenshmirtz who continued.

"Well, no matter how many times, I curse you; the curse never seems to happen. So, I've decided to do something about it by putting a real curse on you. I've been taking these fortune-telling classes. Like I know how to read palms and stuff. Some of this stuff must work, I mean look."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pointed to his hand.

"See, my palm says I will have one child and it will be a girl. Well, that's exactly what happened. Here, let me read your palm. Give me the hand you write with."

Dr. D grabbed Perry's hand and examined it carefully.

"How many children are you going to have? Let's see …" the scientist mumbled scanning the platypus' palm carefully.

"Sheesh. It's so hard to read with all this fur. Ooh. Here's your life span. Wow, you're going to live a pretty long time for a platypus." There was a pause until he said, "I hate you. Anyway, let me get back on topic. I've also learned how to put curses on people. So, with that, I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz will not put a curse on you!"

Dr. D stood up raising his arms over Perry in a threatening way. He froze there, looming over the platypus. There was silence. Perry looked around and then down at himself.

"You know, I had a feeling this wouldn't work, so that's why I made this. The Badluckinator! Conveniently on Friday the Thirteenth. With this, I can give the whole tri-state area bad luck or just one individual person. Now, if I hit you with this, anytime that you break a mirror or walk under a ladder or something, bad luck will happen. It's not just a superstition with this thing. You will also get bad luck if you have broken a mirror, walked under a ladder, spilled salt, etcetera in the past twenty-four hours."

Perry looked at the ray gun device then back at Doofenshmirtz.

"What? I had a feeling you weren't really superstitious, but come on. It will work. Now, help me decide, I was originally going to hit just you with the ray, but now I'm starting think about hitting the entire tri-state are with it just for fun to see what happens. Hmm…"

The was a brief pause until Dr. D decided, "Oh, what the heck, I'll just zap the whole tri-state area. Perry tried to jump up, but Doofenshmirtz had pushed a button, strapping Perry to the chair.

XXXX

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la! Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi!" Candace sang.

"Mee-mee-maw-mo-moo. Mee-mee-" Stacy cut her off, "Okay, you can stop already! The talent show isn't until after recess and you've been doing that all day."

Candace said, "Oh, I know, Stacy. I've just been kind of nervous. I'm getting the butterflies in my stomach."

"Clearly," Vanessa said.

"But you guys are right. I should be resting up my voice for the talent show," Candace said.

Candace sipped her water, but she spat it all out when she had turned her head to see Phineas and Ferb outside with some giant windmills.

"Phineas and Ferb!" she cried.

Stacy said gently, "Candace, don't get involved."

Candace, completely ignoring her friend went up to the lunch monitor.

"Excuse me, but could I go outside and speak with my brothers for a moment?"

"Make it quick, Flynn," she responded.

Candace ran outside to where her brothers were. She asked angrily, "What cha' doin?" Isabella walked past Candace and said, "F.Y.I., sister, I already asked them that."

"Well, you see, Ferb is this social studies project on Holland and we figured-"

"You know. I don't really care! I'm telling Principal Tom and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Candace said as she ran back in. She got a hall pass from the lunch monitor and took off. As she ran she accidentally ran into the corner of the condiments table, allowing it to shake and knock over a salt shaker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tom! Tom! Tom!" Candace cried as she reached the office. The principal looked up from his work.

"Aren't you getting tired of the same routine every day?" he sighed with annoyance.

Candace frowned, "Yeah. Yeah, I am. But I won't stop until my brothers get the busting they deserve! Now come on! You have to see what they're doing!"

Candace dragged the principal down the hall. Right before they had reached the cafeteria, a teacher approached them with two kids. The teacher said, "Excuse, Principal Tom, but these two have been up to no good and must be escorted to your office immediately."

"Alright then. Candace, could you excuse me for a moment?"

Candace cried, "But my brothers have done something much worse than whatever those two have done! Now come on! Mine's more important!"

Principal Tom was already walking away. Candace groaned and ran back outside.

In the mean time, Stacy's stomach started growling. She held it and said weakly, "You know, all of a sudden, I don't feel so good. I don't think it was anything I ate."

Vanessa looked at her a little worried and asked, "Do you need to see the nurse?"

"No. I'm sure it'll pass. The talent show is coming up. I hope it'll pass before then." Stacy put her hand over her mouth.

"Or not," she managed. Vanessa jumped up and said, "Here, I'll take you to the nurse." Stacy's stomach did a small flip as she was escorted to the nurse's office.

Candace outside yelled up to her brothers who were inside the windmill.

"Phineas! Ferb!"

Phineas threw open the shutters at the top of the windmill and called down cheerfully, "Yes, Candace?"

"You guys are so dead!" Candace shouted as she walked beneath Ferb who was on a ladder."

Phineas called back down, "What about bread!?"

Candace repeated, "You guys are so dead!"

Phineas cuffed his hand around his ear. Candace grunted with annoyance and climbed up another ladder. She got to the very top and shouted once more, "You guys are soooo dead! When Principal Tom gets out here, you two will be so buste-e-e-e-e-e-d!!!!!!!!"

Candace screamed as the blade of the windmill caught her outfit and lifted her up. It spun her around in circles. Candace continued screaming.

Phineas called, "Calm down, Candace! You need to rest your voice for the talent show! Here! Just reach for my hand when the timing is right and I'll pull you in."

Candace continued screaming her head off as if she didn't hear her brother at all. Isabella appeared behind Phineas.

"Candace, just simply reach your hand through the window!" Isabella cried.

Candace screamed some more not daring to let go. Isabella and Phineas looked at each other and then looked back out the window. As soon as Candace reached the window again, they immediately pulled her in. She looked frozen in terror. Ferb rushed up to see what all the commotion was about.

"Candace, you alright?" Isabella asked softly. Candace shook her head.

"Alright!? You want to know if I'm alright!? Oh! You guys make me soooo angry! What, with all your stupid inventions and deadly creations! You could have killed me!" Candace screamed from the top of her lungs again out of frustration.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella covered their ears and gritted their teeth.

Phineas begged gently, "Candace, please stop screaming. You might hurt yourself for the talent show."

"I will _not_ stop screaming! I've been screaming all summer and nothing's ever happened! So… AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH-" All of a sudden, Candace made a coughing sound and gagged.

"Apparently you've just met your limit," Ferb stated.

"I don't need your input, Ferb!" Candace said hoarsely. Her eyes widened. "Uh-oh! I think I just lost my voice!" Candace tried clearing her throat. "La-la-la-laaaaa…" She coughed again. "This is not good. What am I going to do!? What am I going to do!?"

"It's certainly good for our ears," Ferb said.

Phineas said, "Well, maybe if we turn the microphones way up, and also with the support of your instrumental people, it will work. That way you won't have to sing so loud."

"Well, maybe," Candace thought aloud. The whistle blew indicating that recess was over. The four all came out of the windmill. Phineas simply hit a button and the whole thing packed up.

"Uh- how is that even possible?" Isabella asked curiously.

"What?" Phineas responded.

"The windmill. How can it just-" they were interrupted with Vanessa running over to Candace.

"Candace! Bad news!" she said.

Candace said with as much as she could bare, "Oh how can it get any worse than this!?"

"Oh… Your voice…" Vanessa said slowly.

"Continue," Candace coughed out.

Vanessa said, "Well, Stacy threw up and she just went home early." There was silence.

"Uh… Candace? You-"

Candace, instead of screaming, grabbed her hair in anger and jumped up and down.

"How can it- you know what? I'm probably just going to jinx it," Candace muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Perry looked down at the metal bands holding him to the chair. He took out a small pen. The device squirted out some acid gel, burning through the metal. He escaped and kicked Doofenshmirtz in the legs, knocking him to the floor.

"Well, Perry the Platypus. Looks like your luck just ran out!" Dr. D sang pointing to some saltshakers on a table nearby. One wobbled a bit. Perry rushed to it and stopped put his hand on it, securing that it wouldn't fall.

"Aww… Well, try to fight me with all of these mirrors!" Doofenshmirtz announced pulling a tarp off of a big circle of tall mirrors.

"Remember, if you break any one of them, thanks to the badluckinator, you'll be cursed with seven years of bad luck!"

Perry looked at all the mirrors nervously.

Meanwhile…

Jenny approached Candace with her backpack on.

Candace bit her nails.

"Hey, Candace. Remember when I said I had a doctor's appointment next Friday? Well, turns out I wrote it on my calendar wrong. It's really today. Sorry. I know it's the talent show, but I won't be able to reschedule for a long time. I wish you and Stacy luck though. Kay?"

Candace began tearing up.

"What am I going to do!?" she cried with as much as her voice could handle, "I'm going to have to cancel this year."

"Hey, it's not all that bad. Just do it next year," Vanessa said.

"I can't do it next year! That's way too long! The show must go on though. Whether it's me or not, there still has to be some sort of talent going on. You can sing, Vanessa!"

"Hey! Whoa! I am not singing in front of everyone! Can't I just stand behind the curtain and sing while you lip-sync or something?"

"Unfortunately, no. Knowing my luck, I'm going to mess it all up! Please, do it, Vanessa! You're my only hope! Just sing along to the recording."

"But I don't know all the words!" Vanessa said.

"I'll give you the lyrics. I still have them in my locker. You can look them over back stage. You're not until the seventh act."

Vanessa looked down at the ground and sighed. "Okay. I guess I can do it. It's a pretty slow song isn't it?"

"Yeah! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you sooooo much, Vanessa. How can I ever repay you?!" Candace exclaimed hoarsely as she hugged her friend.

Vanessa pushed her away saying, "You can repay me by not hugging!"

Meanwhile…

Perry swiftly moved around trying to get closer to Dr. Doofenshmirtz in order to take the ray gun from him.

Once Perry got close enough, Doofenshmirtz held the device high above his head.

"Ha-ha! You can't reach it!"

Perry gave him a shove, knocking him into the mirrors. Each falling and breaking.

"Now who's getting the bad luck?" Doofenshmirtz wondered.

"Is it me or you? I mean, I was the one that actually hit the mirrors, but you pushed me into them. Hmm… I wonder- Ow!" Perry punched Dr. D's arm in an attempt to knock the invention out of his hand.

The platypus, after much struggling, ripped the gadget out of his enemy's hands, switched it to reverse, and zapped the city.

Dr. D muttered, "Well, it looks like it was me that got the bad luck."

Back at the school…

Recess had ended and everyone was headed towards the auditorium for the talent show. Vanessa was repeatedly rehearsing the song to herself.

Candace paced nervously backstage.

"I'll just play the soundtrack and stay here just in case anything goes wrong."

Vanessa nodded as she continued moving her lips, mumbling the lyrics.

Candace put in the CD to double check that it would work. It played perfectly. "Well, that was fortunate," she said to herself, "Maybe my luck is finally starting to turn around."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Doofenshmirtz wrestled the invention out of Perry's hands. He laughed, "Ha-ha!" and flipped the switch to bad luck.

"Why do I even put a reverse switch on it!? I really need to stop that bad habit,"

Meanwhile…

As the CD played, it all of a sudden began skipping.

"What?" Candace tried pressing all the buttons to fix it, but that just made it worse.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She frowned. "Great… Just great…"

The show was beginning with the first act.

Baljeet was walking around backstage by all the performers. "Break a leg! Break a leg, everyone! Free lucky pennies for everyone," he said in a loud whisper as he tossed pennies in the air.

"What are you doing?" Candace questioned.

"Oh, I am just wishing my peers the best of luck by giving them pennies before they go on," Baljeet explained. "Here. Pick one up."

Candace nonchalantly reached for one when Baljeet slapped her arm.

"Not that one! That one is heads-down! Take this one."

Candace picked it up and stared at the coin. "Yeah, I'm sure this one cent will bring help to me," she muttered.

At the D.E.I…

Perry grabbed hold of the gadget and spun around with his nemesis. He then reversed it while they both held on and zapped out the window. A beam of light shot out and hit the city.

Back at the school...

Phineas sat back in his seat in the auditorium next to Ferb. His eyes soon widened and he turned to his brother.

"You know, Ferb. Something just hit me like a beam of light- just a feeling that Candace needs our help. Come on, I'm sure we can slip in back stage real quick."

Phineas and Ferb snuck over to the back door to back stage. A teacher approached them and said, "Are you two in the talent show?"

"No," Phineas answered.

"Well, then I can't allow you back here."

"But I think our sister needs us for something. There might be a few technical difficulties."

"Oh, okay. Just don't disturb the performers or play with any of the stuff back there."

Phineas and Ferb ran up to Candace.

"Candace, we're here to help. I don't know why. I just got this feeling that something went wrong that we need to help out with," Phineas said.

"Really!? Boy, did I luck out. Well, the CD isn't working. Can you guys play the piano and/or violin?"

"Well, I did take a violin lesson once. I'll just wing it and see what happens."

"We can't afford winging, Phineas!" Candace exclaimed weakly.

"Ferb definitely can play some nice piano though, right Ferb?" Ferb nodded.

Candace looked back down at the penny in her hand. "Luck penny, don't fail me now," she said.

Time went by a bit. Phineas tuned a violin that he had borrowed from the music room. Ferb looked over the sheet music. Vanessa continued going over the lyrics again and again.

Isabella was on stage at the time.

She concluded, "And that is how to make Fire-side Girl cupcake art!" The audience applauded and she and her troop all curtsied.

"We're on next, Candace," Phineas said with excitement.

Candace bit her nails a bit. Vanessa looked nervous.

"I was feeling pretty confident before, but now I'm not so sure. I know the words, but…" Vanessa said quietly.

"You can do this, Vanessa. This is your big moment! Go!" Candace said in her wispy voice. She pushed Vanessa to follow Phineas and Ferb on stage. Fortunately, the teacher was making a small speech on stage.

Meanwhile…

"You just won't give up, will you?" Doofenshmirtz said in frustration as he tried prying the platypus' hands off of his gadget. He finally, flipped the switch to bad luck and zapped the city once again.

Meanwhile…

Phineas walked past a metal hook from the stage curtains and the violin string caught on it, nearly snapping the string.

"Uh-oh," Phineas said.

Candace ran over, "What now!?"

"Don't worry, Candace. I can fix this. Just give me a minute."

"A minute!? I can't wait a minute. How are you getting this bad luck anyway? You didn't do anything unlucky today."

"This seems to be more bad luck to you than to me. I mean, you're the one panicking."

At D.E.I…

Perry looked behind him. He hadn't noticed that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was also keeping a bunch of black cats in cages in his apartment. Perry hit the lock on the cage releasing them.

"RRRROOOOWWWWWW!" they all screeched. Dr. D looked up. Perry jumped out of the way.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Doofenshmirtz cried as he got attacked by about a dozen black cats.

The bad luck that Dr. D had just gotten forced him to release the device. Perry swiped it up, reversed it, and hit the city.

At the school…

"Hurry up!" Candace cried.

"Got it!" Phineas said.

"Phew!"

The teacher on stage said, "Now, we have Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, and Je-" Candace gave a card to the teacher and whispered something.

"Whoops. Looks like we've got a slight change of plans, folks. Give it up for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Phineas Flynn, and Ferb Fletcher!"

The three walked out on stage. Ferb sat down at the piano and began playing. Vanessa stood up front and held the microphone up. She looked back at Candace who was peeking out from behind the curtain. Ferb cued her.

This was it… THE BIG MOMENT…

Suddenly(I do not own this song) Originally performed by Ashley Tisdale. Written by Ashley Tisdale and Janice Robinson

**(I would highly recommend listening to this song while you read. Is the perfect song for this story).**

Suddenly I, am in front of the lights Everything, I'm feeling

_Scary and beautiful at the same time._

_And every day I try just to breathe_

_I want to show the whole world_

_The truth inside of me_

_Suddenly people know my name_

_Suddenly everything has changed_

_Suddenly I feel so alive_

_In the blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to reign_

(Phineas joins in on violin)

_Suddenly time, feels like the wind_

_It changes everywhere I go_

_I'm just trying to fit in_

_Now here I stand_

_And I'm still just that girl_

_I'm following my heart_

_In this amazing crazy world_

_Suddenly people know my name_

_Suddenly everything has changed_

_Suddenly I feel so alive_

_In the blink of an eye_

_Suddenly I am center stage_

_Suddenly I am not afraid_

_Suddenly I believe again_

_In a blink of an eye it's happening now_

_As my dreams begin to reign_

_I want to say to love me for me_

_What's inside_

_I'm going to be positive, _

_Not run away, so much for you,_

_This is my life_

(Phineas' violin and Ferb's piano)

_Suddenly I am center stage_

_Suddenly I am not afraid_

_Suddenly I believe again_

_In the blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to reign._

The audience applauded. Vanessa smiled the biggest smile anyone that knew her had ever seen on her. Candace jumped up and down in excitement.

A few whistles came from the crowd.

Phineas, Ferb, and Vanessa walked off stage.

Phineas said, "Great job, Vanessa! I never knew you could sing that well! Why didn't you try out for the talent show before?"

"I was just shy," Vanessa shrugged.

"You- were- awesome!" Candace cried as loud as she could.

Vanessa looked at Phineas.

"Phineas! Thank you so much. I could not have done that without your help."

"No problem, Vanessa. I think of you as another sister. Like another Candace- a lot less-noisy Candace."

"Thanks, Phineas," Vanessa smiled. Phineas walked off to return the violin he had borrowed.

Ferb tapped Vanessa's arm. She turned around. Suddenly, Ferb pulled out a flower from behind his back.

"You were brilliant out there. You were so brave. You really were," Ferb said handing the flower to her.

"How did you do that?" Vanessa asked. Ferb didn't answer he just simply smiled.

"Thank you, Ferb. I definitely could not have done it without you either. You were brilliant too." Vanessa bent down and gave Ferb a peck on the cheek. He blushed a little.

**It's not over yet.**

**Quick author's note:**

**The DUDE, I don't mean to single you out and it's nothing personal. You just don't have an account so I can't PM you. Thanks. I viewed your message as constructive criticism. ****In my defense however, this goes for some others too that want me to include some more PxI. Have you read the last few chapters of my Valentine's Day story? If you haven't, there is a slight PxI that you missed. ;) **

**Thank you, The DUDE and everyone else that has given me reviews. You rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Perry destroyed the device with a big mallet. Once all the black cats were satisfied with their payback, they all exited the building. One black cat stopped to tip his hat to Perry. Perry then returned the gesture and jumped out the window to leave.

Doofenshmirtz, covered in cat scratches and cat hair, looked awful as he shouted, "Curse you, Perry the- oh what's the point? It's not like you actually are going to be cursed or anything." He sighed and walked away from the window.

"I need a band-aid," he sighed pathetically.

Back at school…

Candace was thrilled through the rest of the show. When it was over, all the kids had to pack up to go home.

"I can not thank you enough!" Candace cried with delight as much she could.

"It was no problem," Phineas said raising his shoulders.

"You were excellent! And even when you were winging it, Phineas! How is that even possible!?"

"Don't forget about, Ferb," Phineas pointed out.

"Ferb, Ferb, Ferb! You are the best stepbrother a girl could ever have!"

Ferb just blinked a few times.

"And Vanessa! Ohmigosh! Thank you soooo much for saving me. Even though you had stage fright! You really need to sing more often," Candace said.

"I should really be thanking you, Candace. I mean, I never would've gotten that taste of being center stage if it wasn't for your bad luck," Vanessa said.

The four walked together down the hall.

"Who would have ever guessed that Candace would be friends with such a calm person," Phineas whispered to Ferb as he listened to the difference In Candace's excited, hoarse tone and Vanessa's dark, but sweet tone.

"Well, opposites attract I suppose," Ferb responded.

The boys went up to the science room to pick up Perry.

"Hey, Mr. Shocks. How did the examining go for the rest of the day?" Phineas asked taking Perry out of the cage. Mr. Shocks answered, "Well…" He had a flashback of earlier that day…

A bunch of kids gathered around the cage of where the decoy platypus sat. They stared at it for a couple of minutes and nothing happened. One kid raised his hand and said, "Mr. Shocks. It's not moving,"

"Oh, just give it some time. I mean it is a platypus after all. They don't do much," Mr. Shocks said.

A few minutes later, still nothing. The kids began poking the decoy through the cage with their fingers. It tipped over on its side, but still did nothing.

One girl whispered, "Do you think it's dead?"

The flashback ended. Mr. Shocks shook his head. "Let's just say that I'm glad he's moving now."

Phineas and Ferb headed out the door and on to their bus.

Phineas said, "Wow. What a day. Stacy gets sick, Jenny has a doctor's appointment, and Candace loses her voice all on the same day of the talent show. Boy, we sure lucked out. Just imagine what next Friday the Thirteenth will bring."


End file.
